Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky
This article covers the second sequel in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. For other games or uses, see Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (disambiguation). Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky is the second sequel in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon game series. There are four new starters: Phanpy, Shinx, Riolu, and Vulpix. Eevee returns from the first game. You can now choose normal Pokémon for your partner. A picture was released of Eevee and Riolu opening the chest at the beginning of the game. It is an improved version of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness as it is more difficult, interesting, includes more dungeons and has a longer storyline. One major addition of the game is the introduction of special episodes, which give background information on some of the other characters. In the story there are twenty chapters; however, the game is only half complete on the completion of all twenty chapters. The quest to recruit all Pokémon and to conquer the hardest dungeons can be achieved after the credits roll. Starter Pokémon These are the Pokémon you can have as starters. The personality quiz determines this: *Bulbasaur * Squirtle *Charmander * Phanpy *Vulpix *Totodile *Cyndaquil *Chikorita *Eevee *Torchic *Mudkip * Treecko * Piplup * Turtwig * Chimchar * Riolu * Shinx * Pikachu * Skitty Partner Pokémon You also choose a Partner Pokémon. The Pokémon cannot be the same type as you, so if, for example, you get Pikachu, you are unable to have Shinx as your partner. *Bulbasaur *Charmander *Squirtle *Pikachu * Vulpix * Eevee * Meowth * Chikorita * Totodile * Cyndaquil * Phanpy *Treecko * Torchic *Mudkip *Skitty *Piplup *Turtwig *Chimchar *Riolu *Munchlax *Shinx Story Line The game begins with a personality quiz to determine what type Pokémon you will be, and soon after, you choose your partner. You then wake up as a Pokémon on a beach who is suffering from amnesia, but you are certain you were once a human. Next is your first witness of your partner, who is not confident about joining a local organization called Wigglytuff's Guild. Your partner's treasured possession, a Relic Fragment, is then stolen by a Koffing and a Zubat. The two of you set off to get it back, following them into a cave, and form a bond that will grow closer as the story continues. At the end of the cave you two must fight the Koffing and Zubat. You and your partner, now friends, then decide to join the Guild, and are greeted by many new faces. The happy-go-lucky Guild leader Wigglytuff, his strict second in command Chatot, and various other Pokémon are among them. You two become acquainted with the guild and begin exploring, and nearby Treasure Town provides many items needed on your journeys. Special episodes relating to the current plot event unlock throughout the game (For more details see Special Episodes below). You and your partner train to become stronger throughout the entire game by exploring dungeons of many kinds, and in the process perform rescue, escort, delivery, and arrest missions. You soon learn you can see visions from the past or future, which is useful in helping an Azurill assaulted by a Drowzee. The storyline progresses, and you learn of Time Gears. Apparently a mysterious thief was currently taking the Time Gears, and the area in which the Time Gear once occupied was frozen in time; winds stopped blowing, leaves quit rustling, and water droplets did not drip; they remained suspended in midair. You and your partner are horrified at the thought of such a dark and dreary place and vow to help stop the thief. An esteemed explorer named Dusknoir soon comes to Treasure Town, and you get to accompany him to help stop the thief, who is revealed to be a Grovyle. You, your partner, Dusknoir, and several Guild members confront Grovyle many times in different dungeons, but he always escapes. Dusknoir finally captures Grovyle with your help, and brings him to the town square. Dusknoir then confesses to crowds of Pokémon that he and Grovyle were, in fact, from the future; and that Grovyle was a wanted outlaw who stole Time Gears in hopes of the planet's paralysis. Dusknoir says he was sent to catch him, and then proceeds to taking Grovyle back to the future. However, Dusknoir unexpectedly grabs you and your partner as well, dragging you through the Dimensional Hole, forcing you into the future along with them. You are greeted by charred, gray landscapes that greatly shock and depress you. You, your partner, and Grovyle are being held captive; and Grovyle explains the truth. The two of you are slightly doubtful of his claims; they discredit great Dusknoir and showcase him as the villainous henchman of a tyrannical Primal Dialga: an evil version of Dialga, the Ruler of Time itself, who has gone rogue after the planet spiraled into darkness soon after you and your partner's present day. Then Grovyle and you agree to travel to Celebi, along with Grovyle, to return to the present time. Before you two reach there, Grovyle is kept paralyzed by Spiritomb, who must be beaten by you. Then you continue towards Dusk Forest, meeting Celebi, who has a warm side for Grovyle, as obseved. Before reaching the Time travel gate, Dusknoir is encountered again, along with Dialga and a few Sableye. It is then revealed that Grovyle had a human partner, who was with him to stop the disaster. Dusknoir then completely reveals that you are the human who was with Grovyle, and thus it looks that defeat is certain. However, your partner gets an idea and you and your two teammates escape. Returned to the present, the three plan that that the Time Gears will be collected again and placed in a region towards Hidden Land. You and your partner return to the guild, with Chatot refusing to agree that "The Great Dusknoir" was a shady character. Each guild member supports you, then the time gears are collected fast. It is also known that the Relic Fragment that your partner holds is a key to travel to the Hidden Land, which allows you to go there. Brine Cave is where you travel next, meeting Team Skull and Chatot defeating it. The Brine Cave bosses defeat Chatot, then you face them. After this, Wigglytuff tells you, your partner and Grovyle to go on. Chatot recovers, and Lapras takes all of you to Hidden Land, before which you see the Temporal Tower. Lapras leaves, then you clear Hidden Land, and before travelling to Temporal Tower via a Rainbow Stoneship, Dusknoir comes back. Dusknoir is battled in vain, and then a powerful attack is deflected back at him. Dusknoir then tells you that Grovyle, you and Dusknoir will disappear if everything is restored. Then Grovyle returns to the future with Dusknoir, telling you to complete the mission. Then you and your partner travel to the Spire / Helm of the Temporal Tower, encountering and battling Dialga. The Time Gears are placed and everything is restored. You then start to disappear, revealing all that happened at the Rainbow Stoneship, before you finally fade away. Your partner comes back, weeping for all that happened. The story is said to all Pokémon at the Square. Then after a few weeks, Dialga sees the pain in your partner, then as a "Thank You Gift", returns you to him/her. There is an emotional reunion with all, where everything is restored to its usual self. Then the Credits appear. After the Credits You think the game is over after the credits? Well, think again. When you go back to the game, you can keep playing. Wigglytuff calls you back into his office and says that you are ready to graduate from the guide, but first you have pass an exam. You have go exploring in Mystifying Forest, and face the "Grandmaster of All Things Bad". Once the team passes, they have graduated from the guild and move into Sharpedo Bluff. Later, Project P in Spinda's Café discovers Sky Peak, a mountain to the east. Your team goes exploring, and manage to get your way to the peak of the mountain, where an unimaginable treasure is said to lie.Your team later hears about the famous explorer Scizor, who went to Blizzard Island long ago in search of a great treasure, but vanished mysteriously. After going through Blizzard island and Crevice Cave, you face a Froslass and free Scizor from ice, gaining the secret rank. Soon after, a new route to the Surrounded Sea is discovered, and when your team reaches the seabed, a strange colored egg is discovered. The day after you find it, it hatches into a Manaphy. However, it quickly becomes seriously ill from living on land as opposed to the deep ocean, and your team travels to Miracle Sea to find Phione Tears to cure Manaphy. After it is cured, Walrein takes Manaphy to his home to raise Manaphy in the ocean. Later, Team Charm, one of the most famous exploration teams of all time, show up at the guild, as they are friends with Wigglytuff. They had discovered a key at one point in the past, and gave one part to Wigglytuff, and they have come to retrieve it. Your partner asks if your team may come along, and Team Charm decided to let you and the rest of the guild come along. In Aegis Cave, Regice, Regirock and Registeel are fought, as well as Regigigas at the pit. When Regigigas is defeated, it opens up the Concealed Ruins. Later, you have a dream in which Cressila appears and tells you that your presence is creating spacial distortion to the present, and will soon bring the world to catastrophe. Azurill also falls into a nightmare and will not wake up, causing you to venture to Mt. Travail to find Drowzee so you may enter Azurill's dream. In the dream, Cressila appears to you and your partner and tells you that your presence must be ended, otherwise spac will continue to distort and Pokémon everywhere will suffer nightmares like Azurill. Drowzee then intervenes and Cressila leaves. That night, Palkia appears to you and your partner while you two are sleeping at Sharpedo Bluff and brings you to the Spacial Rift, where Palkia vows to destroy you. However, when it is defeated, it is paralyzed and you find yourself in a nightmare of Palkia's after a mysterious voice coaxes you in. Inside the nightmare, Cressila appears, and then Cressila appears. The "Cressila" you had been seeing in dreams was actually Darkrai. The real Cressila then removes you from the dream and accompanies you and your partner to Dark Crater, where you defeat Darkrai. After Darkrai is defeated, Manaphy shows up again at the beach, all grown up, and is reunited with you and your partner. Now the story mode really is cpmplete! Special Episodes In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky, the game introduces special episodes which allows you to play as different hero Pokémon, such as Bidoof or Lopunny of Team Charm. In each episode there is a different storyline that you must go through to complete it. All the money and items you earn go directly to Kangaskhan storage and the Duskull bank. The current save state, however is not affected during the play of these episodes. List of Special Episodes: *Bidoof's Wish- Bidoof(Main), Snover(Partner) *Igglybuff the Prodigy- Igglybuff(Main), Armaldo(Partner), Banette(Partner), Skorupi(Partner) *Today's "Oh my Gosh!"- Sunflora(Main), Loudred(Partner) *Here Comes Team Charm!- Lopunny(Main), Gardevoir(Partner), Medicham(Partner) *In the Future of Darkness- Grovyle(Main), Dusknoir(Partner), Celebi(Partner) Category:Mystery Dungeon series Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky Category:Side Games Category:Nintendo DS games